A hitman's Love
by EPICNESS RULES
Summary: It was only human for two beings to meet and fall in love. It was normal when Tsuna met Reborn and fell in love. It was normal for them to have a 'happy' ending. So why was Tsuna in hospital morgue lying dead. Why was Reborn falling apart? The only question left to ask was why? So why wasn't this happy couple getting their fairy tale ending? Why?


_**Yo what's up this EPICNESS RULES! Bringing this awesome fanfic. Hope you can enjoy. So yeah review, enjoy. Yep pretty all I have to say, have fun..yep.**_

* * *

_It wasn't easy._

_Was it supposed to be easy?_

_Why wasn't somebody showing him a way to make this easy?_

_So why must he stand in this cold hospital room alone? Why must he stand here alone, with his lover dead?_

The smell of blood, whose blood? His blood, no it couldn't be his blood could it? He made slight gagging noise at the back of his throat. As he tied to fan away the putrid smell of rotting flesh. Flesh, _his beloved_ rotting flesh.

"Reborn," That was his name. Yes that was his name, yes _Reborn_. Colenello just shook his head and he sighed since he was still expecting the raven haired man to still be here. Colenello understood what Reborn was experiencing. He went through the same phase long ago. But still the sight of once proud man, unfazed by world, now was crumbling at its feet. "I think we should get going now." he announced. Even when he said that, Reborn didn't move an inch. Still frozen in his hunched position, still gripping those steel bars tightly. Still clinging to what was still left of his sanity. His azure blue eyes, lingered on his form. Before he left quietly closing in the door. Leaving Reborn, a dead Tsunayoshi and whatever remained of Reborn's sanity.

The said addressed man, Reborn barely paid his statement any attention. His sole focus was on the one in front of him, lying on the bed, dead. "My love please wake up." He begged his voice cracking at the end. "Please today's our anniversary." He couldn't, but Tsuna was asleep. He wouldn't wake Tsuna up just yet. His love need to rest.

"I love you, you know that right?" he whispered softly, caressing his soft paled cheek, pushing back a few strands of his once defying gravity hair, he continued "I'll be back okay. When I get back we'll properly celebrate our anniversary. This I promise I won't be late." He gave him a small kiss on his cheek_. Instantly a small smile adorn Tsuna's and it was just for Reborn. _"Bye."

"_Bye Reborn, have fun don't forget my-_

"Yes Dame-Tsuna, your chocolate chip ice-cream." He rolled his eyes_. Tsuna just huffed in ann_o_yance. "Have fun."_

"Of course I will I'll be back."

"_Bye."_

He exited the room 1827. Surprisingly it consisted of Hibari's and Tsuna's favourite numbers. He was very surprised to empty waiting room, since a few hours ago, it was bustling with life.

"_They already left."_ he notice. Walking quietly amongst the halls of Nammimori General Hospital. He tipped his fedora shadowing his eyes, maintaining his mysterious appeal. He was of now officially Reborn, the Number One Hitman the world had to offer. First thing was first. He would complete his mission, rush to the grocery to grocery, get Dame-Tsuna his ice-cream. And they will both celebrate their 5th just them together. With no interference from their friends. Just them, like it should be.

"I'll be back," he whispered letting the wind carried off his words. He exited the hospital door, his feet walking to their own pace, wondering off aimlessly. Then he remember mission, ice-cream, anniversary. Until he stopped just to gaze at the night sky, watching the stars twinkle up above. It was then he was assaulted with an onslaught of painful memories.

"_Remember Reborn our anniversary is tomorrow." Reminded Tsuna wrapping his arms around Reborn's neck. While Reborn just tightened his hold around Tsuna's waist. "Promise me this one Reborn Please", he pouted. Reborn just chuckled planting a kiss on Tsuna's lip" I promise and shall not forget and yes I shall get that chocolate chip ice-cream. This I shall do with my dying will."_

"_You always say that annoying line." He huffed. Before giving a glare, to Reborn it looked a cute puppy trying to intimidate a full grown pit-bull._

_Reborn just smirked "I love you too Dame-Tsuna."_

"_I love y- Don't call me that!"_

"No," thought Reborn. His eyes pricked with tears that has yet to be shed. "I promised, how I could forget." He said, his voice cracking with raw emotion, that he was choking on his own guilt" I forgot, then the mission that would mean-

"_What do you mean now?" he hissed._

"_As in now Reborn, this mole that we have must terminated. You're the only hitman I trust that could complete this mission without a hitch." _

"_But Giotto, Tsuna our anniversary. Its tomorrow, the mission is tomorrow. I can't let Tsuna down again please Giotto. Find someone else." Giotto eyes nearly popped out of his skull. It was one he could he knew about Reborn, and many others could attest to that. Is that man didn't know how beg or even use the world please._

_But his hands were tied "Reborn I'm sorry but I need you to do this. I'm sorry." He apologized._

"_Fine," he relented" but if things goes wrong between me and your brother. I will find a way to make your life a complete and utter hell. Do you understand me?" Giotto gulped._

"I did the mission. I know I did. Tsuna got angry with me because we were supposed to spend the day together."

"_R-Reborn why?" Tsuna was crying._

_His Tsuna crying was completely unacceptable. Especially when he was the source of it. No this would not do._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_No you're not."_

"_Yes I am."_

_The banter commence going back and forth between the lovers. As Tsuna continued with his relentless answer of no while Reborn grew impatient, growling out his yes. It didn't seem to have an end._

"_YES! damn it Tsu-BANG!_

_He jumped hearing the sound gunshots, fired five times. 'No' he thought, "Please no.' He kicked the door down and froze at sight that greeted him. Tsuna was lying face down on the ground a pool of blood surrounded his corpse. Reborn was speechless. Reborn messed up. Reborn let his guard down. Reborn let Tsuna died._

'_Tsuna dead.'_

'_Tsuna has died.'_

_His shoulders starting shake, as a mirthless laughter erupted from his body" __**HaHAhAHAhAHaHAHa**__…..WHY?"_

_**No, please there god I have sinned but why take away something I love the most.**_

_**Why didn't you take me insead?**_

"If I hadn't loved you, this wouldn't have happened you would have still been here, but far away from my side." He took of his fedora, revealing naturally spiked hair, with curly sideburns that bounce as a bonus. Not caring if there was witnesses to this spectacle, tears dripped from his eyes burning them as the fat teardrops rolled down his tanned cheeks. Endless streams of tears poured from Reborn, cries of anguish could be heard from him as he dropped to the ground on his knees.

"WHY!" he screamed "WHY!" he repeated his voice a bit more louder, with a hint of hysteria "I LOVED HIM, FOR CHRISTSAKES!" the bystanders of the streets stopped, and paused. Some stood and gawked at _'crazy' _man. Young teens finding the sight to be amusing took out their smartphones and took pictures of the _'crying hottie'_ dubbed from the group of young girls. The _smart_ ones ignored his presence altogether, most assumed he was just another cracked head, a junkie, nothing but a man with good looks who lost it all. But the _fools_ who stood on sidelines and watched may they be man, child a teen or even an elderly folk knew. They knew the pain, the loneliness, the anger. The only thing can offer to the grieving man was sympathy.

He pushed the pavement mercilessly. Venting out all his frustrations on the concrete. He ignored the brief sprouts of pain, watching as the blood dripped off his bruised knuckles. It was nothing compare to pain he felt right now, the one in his heart.

A bitter laughed escaped his throat. Reborn, the greatest hitman to ever grace the planes of the mafia had finally cracked. He was now a broken man, who lived in a broken down world where the colours consisted of black and white.

"And to think I was the one who believed in the happy ending." He whispered laughing at the irony of it all" but then again my life was never a fairy tale."

Reborn got up.

Reborn placed a fedora back on his head.

Reborn walked and ignored the looks.

Reborn didn't know where he was going or wherever fate might lead him, but he knew this. The Reborn of who he once was, had died. He was just _Reborn._

* * *

**And there you go folks I hope you enjoyed. Please review, have fun. It think I could have done better email me. Tell me where you think I could improve and thanks for reading**.

3


End file.
